


Cake

by snowynight



Category: Seiyou Kottou Yougashiten | Antique Bakery
Genre: Body Part Kinks, Cake, Character Study, Ficlet, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-09
Updated: 2011-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-20 06:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ono makes a cake, and sighs about pretty people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake

When Ono went into the Antique Bakery, he was greeted with the cheerful voice of Eiji and the slightly shy voice of Chicage. His eyes could not help but glanced over Chicage's body and enjoyed the sight of male beauty. Chicage smiled shyly at him and One had a desire to pull him inside the kitchen and ruffled his hair.   The unfortunate package of too much innocence and physical attraction was sometimes too much for Ono. But what could he do when the sky gave him an eye for muscular attractive guys? He let his eyes move slowly across Chicage until he heard a cough. Tachibana was no fun, although he still had his charm. Ono sighed and went to work.

Back in the kitchen,  Ono smiled when he saw that Eiji had already greased and floured a bundt cake pan. Today the shop would introduce a new chocolate orange cake, and he was determined to make a good first impression to the costumers. He took the yellow cake mix and poured it into a large mixing bowl. Then he added orange JELL-O powder, orange juice, extract and zest and oil. When Ono were mixing them until well blended, he could hear that their first costumers had arrived and Tahibana was receiving them.  He was amazed that the grumpy Tachibana could be a decent receptionist, and tanked him for that. There was no way he would face his costumers.

"Master, how can I help you? What 're you trying today?" Eiji asked.

Ono replied, "Please help with the order first. I'm trying to introduce a chocolate orange stick cake."

"Sounds delicious. Well, everything Master makes is delicious," Eiji said loyally.

Ono smiled, and then when Eiji was making the cake ordered, Ono added the eggs and mixed, beat them with a blender and then mixed in mint chocolate chips. Finally he poured the cake batter into the bundt pan and bake at 350 degrees for 45-55 minutes. Then he did the frosting.

When the cake was baking, Ono started with other cakes and he could hear Chicage walking in rather than saw because of the sound of things crashing to the ground. Chicage looked at Ono, "Boss told me to come help in the kitchen."

Well, it wasn't a hardship to think of what Chicage could help -------but definitely not in the kitchen, Ono thought. When he noticed how Chicage was blushing seriously, he realized that he turned on his devilish charm without knowing it. Ono put off the charm and simply smiled, "You can taste the new product. I'm baking a chocolake cake."

Chicage's face shone. "Thank you."

Must resist Chakage's handsome face and body, must resist... Ono liked pretty people, but he liked his job too. And he had a feeling that Tachibana would kill him slowly if he broke Chicage's heart. Moreover, he liked Chicage enough now not to make a casual move.

Though when the cake was finished and the way that Chicage licked the chocolate on the cake, the way he just looked so angelic contrasted with his definitely masculine body,......

Ono sighed. There was a time that he hoped he didn't like these kinds of bodies so much.


End file.
